The X-Students
by KameFig
Summary: Nezu rings up Professor X for an opportunity for his students to attend UA if they wanted to be heroes. Xavier offers the idea and six students accept the offer. Follow six X-Men-in-training as they try to get accustomed to the other students and make friendships with the UA students. Includes Jubilee, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Darwin, Banshee, and a young Wolverine.


**A/N : Hello, you might know me from my story Elemental Midoriya. My partner, Kfbanime87, and I were bouncing around ideas about quirks to give Izuku Midoriya based on DC and Marvel. We jumped from giving Midoriya, Darwin's powerset (being able to reactively evolve adaptations for a situation) to just adding in some X-Men, we added in Jubilee, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Darwin, Banshee, and Wolverine. We aged Wolverine down to be a teen, and if you want to see a sort of basic list of what we made their quirks be, leave some reviews and I'll just make it a chapter if you all want to see what they can do. Anyways, we hope you like this story!**

 _Ring…. Ring…. Ring…_

"Charles! How are you!" a white mouse dog bear creature exclaimed through a video call

"Nezu! It's great to see you!" A bald man in a wheelchair responded. "I'm doing well, getting ready to teach some freshman. What's the reason for your call?"

"Oh well I wanted to know which students of yours would like to attend my school next year to become heroes. I've planned asked many prestigious schools, and I contacted yours first! Can you ask your students if any would like to come in? It would be recommendation based but they'd have to take the entrance exam and pass. We'd offer a dorm for them here, and we offer only the best general education and hero education. You've seen the work done with All Might!"

"I have, he's visited a couple times years ago. I'll let my freshman class know so they'd be ready for 3 years at your school if they choose to do so."

"Great, it's been nice to see you again! And you can give some requirements of your own!"

"It's been great to see you too Nezu, I'll give my own requirements to them!"

Xavier hung up and rolled away towards his class. He had his first class coming up and he'd let those freshman know the deal Nezu offered. Rolling in he saw the class he's seen for a semester already be ready, except for one with a cigar in his mouth.

"Logan! Get that cigar out of your mouth immediately. I know you don't smoke them, but it's a bad habit to have!" Xavier scolded the young man.

"My bad teach." Logan, otherwise known as James Howlett or Wolverine as his code name, conformed and put the cigar in his pocket.

"Now, I have an announcement. A friend of mine, a principal of a hero school in Japan has offered the opportunity for you to go and attend. Here it's much harder to attain a hero license after high school, it takes much longer. If you go to Japan you'll have one in a much shorter period. I know some of you are here for education and to return to society, some of you want to use your gifts to help others. This opportunity is open, now, who would like to hear more information after school?" Xavier asked the class to receive 6 hands, a girl wearing bright neon colors, one in jeans, a flannel, and hair slicked back with noticeable sideburns, another girl like long dark hair, a boy with orangish hair, another with dark skin and curly hair, and a boy with blue skin and a tail.

"So, Jubilee, Logan, Kitty, Sean, Armando, and Kurt. I'll see you after school. Now, everyone, open your textbooks to chapter 16, the Aztecs were an incredible civilization…" Xavier took note of the six and got to teaching.

Once all classes were done, the 6 went to Xavier's office and knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in, come in you six. Now, are you all sure you want this opportunity?" he asked

The six lined up, variation in heights, the two girls and blue skinned Kurt were the shortest, with Sean and Armando following, with Logan being the tallest by a small amount.

"Now, I must tell you some requirements, this is more for me to understand you all are ready. You must pass this next semester, you must have your codenames set, your outfits suited, and you must attend UA for 3 years. 3 years in a foreign country. You'll need to be put into a language class together. The principal has given us this offer. He's offering admission that's recommendation based, you'll be given a dorm, a few days after you'll be taking a practical entrance exam and you'll take the written here. Once you all pass, you'll be attending the school in the dormitory for the 3 years. I trust that you all are serious about this. Let me ask again, are you six willing to go overseas for more education on being heroes"

He received a confident yes from the six.

"Fantastic," Xavier gave them all smiles. "I'll inform their principal so they can get to making the dorm for you six."

The six nodded and smiled back, except for Logan. They walked out and went to their rooms.

"Armando, isn't this awesome?!" Sean asked his curly haired roommate as he put his bag on his chair and sat at his desk.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool! So we gotta be transferred into a japanese class? Who teaches that? Beast?" Armando asked and replied as he jumped on his bed

"No, he teaches computer science and political science, maybe Storm?" Sean asked getting his books from his bag.

"No, Storm teaches environmental science and philosophy." Armando responded

"I think it's Armor." Jubilee interrupted by walking into the boys' dorm wearing bright neon colors and her bright yellow jacket

"Why isn't it Jubilation Lee, so you're serious about going to Japan then?" Armando asked

"Of course, I know I'm going to pass this semester, I don't know about math, but I'm confident about the rest. Are you boys serious about it? You don't have code names yet."

"I know we don't, in our trials we use our names, I know it's not as cool as Wolverine, or Shadowcat, or Nightcrawler. But we don't know anything cool." Sean replied an excuse

"Then I'll do it. You'll be Banshee, and Armand, you're Darwin." Jubilee offered the names.

"You know what, I'm fine with Banshee, thanks, but what about you? What's your code name?" Sean asked

"It's my nickname. Jubilee." she replied

"I don't know how I feel about Darwin, I get it's based on my quirk but it's more about Lamarck's theory, but it is similar to Darwin's for adaptation."

"C'mon Armand, plus it's shorter than your name, it's two syllables to your natural three." Sean said to Armand as he was counting the syllables with his hands.

"Fine, I'll go by Darwin then." Darwin informed the two.

"Great, now we'll be known by villains all over the world as the trio, Banshee, Darwin, and Jubilee!" Jubilee exclaimed

"Yeah yeah yeah, now we have some studying to do, and we're getting an email soon for our class changes." Sean informed Jubilee. "So you can get out now."

"Okay! See you guys tomorrow in class!" Jubilee left with a wave of her fingers and winked, before digging into her jacket and getting a lollipop. "Kitty! Let's chat!" she exclaimed as she ran out.

The rest of the semester had gone by mostly without a hitch. Logan easily picked up on the language, and so did Darwin. Towards the end some issues came about with Logan and his girlfriend Jean Grey, apparently she had been sneaking off with Scott Summers, who's codename was Cyclops. There was an issue of a hole in the wall when Logan slashed off Cyclop's eyeglasses.

Logan almost didn't go, but it was decided it was best for him to go to Japan so no incidents like that happened again between the boys and the girl.

Xavier asked for the 6 and Armor to his office, where he was able to give the 6 the fullest extent of Japanese that Armor knew, which was everything, allowing the 6 to understand, read, and write in Japanese as if it was their first language. After this the six went into a room to take the written portion of UA's entrance exam.

Once it was time to go Xavier allowed the 6 to ride with Beast to Japan in the plane that was stored under the basketball court.

"Mr McCoy, can I smoke in here?" Logan asked holding up a cigar from his flannel shirt pocket.

"Logan, I know you don't smoke, so why try asking? The answer is no." The giant purple man replied. "Strap in and get your cargo tied up. You've done well this semester, now we're on our way to Japan, you may get some rest as well, these seats recline."

"Great, goodnight guys." Jubilee said out loud before going to a 180 degree and knocking out.

Logan put the cigar in his mouth, pulled out a book and began reading a book about the body's pressure points and then a book on Japanese culture. Darwin was messing around with his arms by creating different things, thick skin, insect armor, webbed hands, mostly playing around to see if he could force some mix of adaptations, he couldn't use his speed adaptation in the confines of the stealth plane. Banshee was playing games on his phone and made some songs on it. Kitty was reading and fell asleep within the first hour and Nightcrawler read some comics Banshee gifted him.

"Alright, we're almost on the campus guys!" Beast said out loud. "We're about 15 minutes from the campus, they made a large landing pad for us, so eyes up!"

Banshee had woken up Jubilee while Logan shook Kitty awake.

"We're almost on campus." Beast said as they saw a building right in front of them as they descended right next to it. Once they landed Logan and Darwin unloaded a pallet on wheels holding everyone's belongings from a storage bay on the stealth plane.

"Hank! It's good to see you!" replied a short white dog bear mouse creature wearing a suit greeted.

"Principal Nezu, good to see you! Did Cementoss make the landing pad?" Beast asked

"Why yes he did! Oh, you six must be the students Xavier sent!" Nezu exclaimed. "I'm Principal Nezu, and this is my school!" He motioned towards the main building. "You must be Armando Muñoz, Sean Cassidy, Jubilation Lee, James Howlett, Katherine Pryde, and Kurt Wagner!" Nezu motioned towards all of them receiving smiles except from Logan and Kitty. "I'm sorry you two, did I get your names wrong?"

"No, I just go by Logan." Logan replied

"I like to go by Kitty." she replied as well

"Very well, Kitty and Logan, pleasure to meet you all! Do anyone else go by something different? Xavier said you all had codenames!"

"Mine is Darwin, and I really like it, so it would be nice for you to call me that." Armando informed, next was Sean.

"I'm okay with Sean or Banshee." Sean said with a confident smile, next was Jubilation

"I'd like to be called Jubilee! It's a shorter version of my name!" She said with a smile.

"Fantastic! I like them! Cementoss, can you help them with their larger luggage, please?" Nezu asked the pro.

"Of course!" Cementoss used the cement they walked on to move the luggage over towards the small dorm.

Once they were there Nezu gave the six passes with their names and student number with pictures Xavier had given Nezu for their IDs.

"Woah!" Banshee exclaimed

"These are your passes for getting into different places, have it on your person when you're out or going to different places! And here are your keys for the front door here." He handed each of them little keys to open the front door. "Come on! I'll show you around!"

The 6 entered after getting their things from the pallet on wheels and went inside with Beast and Nezu, picking rooms, they were single rooms, and once they left their suitcases and bags in their rooms they went to the living room for a tour of the place.

"Here is the living room, there is the kitchen and the island is your dining table! You can either cook yourselves but you must go grocery shopping yourselves. You'll be taking your entrance exam practical next week! You're already admitted and you all did well on your written before coming here! There are bathrooms on both floors, and upstairs there's a lounge room with some games to occupy your time, and in the basement there's workout gear and cleaning supplies in the closet, and laundry is right next to it." Nezu motioned towards everything. Everything in the house interested the six and Beast was more or less unimpressed with the house, but did like the smell of flowers the dorm had.

"So this is more of a house than a dorm?" Logan asked

"It's still a dorm, but nicer since it's only a few of you. You're Resident Director is a pro hero who's also a teacher here. It's Cementoss!" Nezu motioned over towards the pro hero who greeted them.

"If you ever need anything or help, please text or email me." He said motioning over towards a blackboard in the living room with his cell and email. "Don't leak this information please."

"What are your rules on smoking?" Logan asked

"Logan doesn't smoke, he just has some cigars he puts in his mouth, it's bad habit of his." Beast explained

"We don't allow smoking, but you can keep them as long as you don't light them!" Nezu replied to his question. Once it was heard Logan pulled one out from his right pocket and put it in his mouth. Jubilee mocked the action by unwrapping a lollipop and putting it in her mouth.

"Great, I'll be off on my way back to our school guys. Good luck at UA, don't be afraid to call when it's morning or when school isn't active back home. I'll miss you guys." Beast said wrapping everyone in a hug, Darwin's body grew insect armor as he was being squished and Kitty phased through everyone except Logan because she gets dizzy when she does due to his weird metal skeleton.

"We'll miss you too Mr McCoy!" Kurt otherwise known as Nightcrawler squealed as he was being crushed between the guy with metal bones and the one with insect armor now.

"I'll be off now. Again, goodluck!" Beast said as he walked out the door and jogged over towards the stealth plane that got them there.

"Great! I'll get to some paperwork in my office!" Nezu announced as he left and walked towards the giant building at the center of the school campus.

"You all can get situated and decorate your rooms and such. I'm going to watch the news." Cementoss announced as he sat on a couch.

The six went to their rooms and put up books, clothes in drawers and hangers in closets. Put up posters and put school supplies in their desk drawers, pictures on shelves or decorative things. And hung up their hero outfits, simple black with yellow chest outfits with X patches on the arms.

Once everything was done, Logan still had the cigar in his mouth as he sat on the couch reading. Nightcrawler was teleporting around the place, Banshee and Darwin went to the workout room with Jubilee and started getting sticks and hitting Darwin who couldn't feel the impacts due to an adaptation he grew. Kitty stayed in her room reading.

Elsewhere in Japan, there were plenty of students training and getting ready to take on UA's Entrance Exams. In particular, a boy with messy green hair was cleaning up a beach with a thin blonde mentor.

"Logan, what do you think the practical is going to have?" Jubilee asked with a lollipop in her mouth as she laid down on a couch.

"It's probably like robots or something. Like our training drills." He replied.

"Okay. What if it's not?" She asked, Logan responded while he went to get a glass of water.

"Then I don't know."

"You're so nice right now, back at Xavier's you would've been shouting everywhere." she remarked

"I don't really know. I think it's this Japanese weather that I really like." He responded after taking a long drink of water leaving an ample amount left. Darwin walks into the room with Banshee. "Darwin! Here!" Logan tosses the rest of the water on Darwin getting him covered in water, and gills sprout.

"Logan you asshole!" Darwin gets paper towels and pats himself dry to get rid of the gills. "Why'd you have to do that?!" Darwin yells while Logan in on the floor clutching his stomach.

"HAHAHAHA! Cause it's funny as fuck!" He yells

Once the water came off and Darwin's gills disappeared Banshee and him went to the basement to work out for a bit. Logan got up after he stopped laughing and started to cook up some lunch for himself. Kitty continued to read but came out to the living room. Nightcrawler was in the lounge room playing foosball by himself teleporting back and forth.

"You know, it's so crazy how well Xavier's power worked out for us to understand Japanese. I never thought I'd see or understand something like this." Jubilee stated pointing towards the TV in the living room. It was the news talking about how Dagobah Beach was getting cleaned up by a mystery duo, a blonde and someone with messy green hair.

"Yeah well it definitely helps with reading these recipes and watching tv." Logan says out loud as he puts breaded pork on a pan and makes some rice. While also making some sort of hot pepper puree.

The rest of the day for the 6 were slow, they'd already adjusted to the change in time zones, kept up their physique and trained with their quirks. They already had a school year head start on being heroes.

Logan took it upon himself to check out his new school, so he entered the main building and walked around being sure to have his keys and ID with him if some Pro thought he was an intruder. He walked around and found the nurse's office which was also a small infirmary. He opened the door to find a short old woman who greeted him.

"Ah, you must be one of the new students! Logan correct? Nezu gave the teachers a list of you students with preferred names." She said. "I'm the school's nurse, Recovery Girl. How may I help you."

"Oh, nice to meet you, I was just exploring around the building. What kind of power do you have?" Logan asked

"My kisses heal people's bodies faster than normal, but use up their stamina, if they don't have enough they could die. What would you have deary?" She explained and asked him.

"I have a metal skeleton and claws," He unleashes his claws and retracts them back into his forearms. "I also have enhances senses and an extreme healing factor. I'm also O- if that helps with anything."

"May I get a small blood sample from you?" Recovery girl asked getting out some small needles and some little glass rectangles with some antibodies meant to check blood type

"Hell, you can get gallons from me and I probably won't even feel it." Logan said offering his hand for her to prick.

Recovery Girl had checked and confirmed he had O- blood, and saw the cuts between his knuckles had healed and the pricks on his fingers immediately healed after a drop of blood came out.

"Deary, how much damage can you take before your body repairs itself?" she asked

"Umm, let me think, one time in an exercise I got blasted with a powerful laser that blew off the flesh on my shoulder messing up my X-Uniform. It fully healed in maybe, a minute, I haven't broken any bones since they're metal. I've been used to help heal others as well after a blood transfusion. I can help by giving away my blood."

"Incredible, you would be a valuable help for our school, I can't tell you how many people get hurt here and have to miss classes because they get too tired from my quirk."

"The thing is is that they have to have the right amount of nutrients or an excess to move molecules to start the accelerated healing process."

"Oh don't worry about that, we're able to do that. Let me make a note of it on these blood bags."

Recovery Girl and Logan got acquainted pretty well. She learned that Logan is actually Canadian, and that Kurt was originally German. She also scolded him for the cigars, but he explained he never lights them, and even if he did his body would heal any damages the smoke made.

Once it was over and dozens of blood bags were filled Logan made his way out after getting a Snickers from Recovery Girl. He continued to walk around and saw a frail man in a big yellow suit, a woman wearing glasses in a tight outfit with a small whip, and a guy with big blonde hair with sunglasses wearing all black and a speaker on his neck. Once Logan figured he had walked around the whole school he went back to the dorm to eat the Snickers Recovery Girl gave him for donating so much blood.

The test day came around and the 6 wore their X-Uniforms once Cementoss informed them the written was done. The six made their way into the testing rooms and the test takers looked at the 6 weirdly and said some things out loud.

"Are they pros? They look so young!"

"They're not pros, they're probably staff or something."

"I don't know who they are."

"Kacchan, I think they're foreigners." Said a mop of green hair

"Deku, I don't care. We just need to pass our practical and we're set." the blonde sitting next to the green mop replied.

"Why's everyone staring at us?" Kitty asked her friends

"Is it me?" Kurt asked

"It's not that at all, it's because we didn't do the written portion with them, we did it weeks ago. We're only here to pass the practical and we can stay, otherwise we have to call Beast to get you guys if you fail." Logan responded

"What about you?" Darwin asked

"I'm going to pass as number one on this." he replied with a cocky smile

"There you six are! I was waiting for you! Take a seat up front!" The pro with long hair said. "Kitty Pryde, here you go, Kurt Wagner, Darwin, Logan, Jubilee, and Sean Cassidy. These are your testing sites and small info card. I'm Pro Hero Present Mic, I'll be your teacher if you guys pass, Nezu told me about you guys." He handed them cards and once they got seats in the front row, Present Mic began explaining the practical.

It consisted of destroying as many robots as they could. There was some interruption from a blue haired guy with glasses asking about a fourth villain which was more of an obstacle. He also asked for the blonde and green haired boys to be quiet and an explanation as to why the 6 in black and yellow showed up late. Logan stood up to reply but Present Mic explained it for him.

"They're American transfer students, They've already taken the written two weeks ago! They attended a hero like school for one year and are finishing up their years here. Does that answer your question?" Present Mic explained

He received a nod and a bow from the blue haired individual. Soon they all split up, Kitty and Nightcrawler had their testing locations together, so did Darwin, Banshee, and Jubilee. Logan was alone and he was fine with it.

"Watch each other's backs, it may be about getting the most points, but these robots can fight back and you all don't heal like I do." Logan said to the others.

"Yeah yeah yeah Logan, we get it." Kitty responded as he motioned to Kurt to go with her to the bus.

"Alright, you got it Logan." Sean answered getting dragged by Darwin and Jubilee.

Logan walked along and saw the blond who got scolded by the blue haired guy.

Once they all had gotten off the busses, Darwin and Banshee spotted the green haired guy shaking and standing still.

"Hey, good luck out there!" Darwin said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You seemed kinda nervous so I figured some words of encouragement would help!"

"T-Thanks, OH you're the guys who came in late! You're Americans right? Your Japanese is really good!" He said

"Thanks, and we are American!" Jubilee interrupted. "Say, you're kinda cute!"

The green haired boy turned red and 'short-circuited'

"Jubilee! I wanted to know his name!" Banshee groaned. "Look what you've done to him! I'm sorry man, she's just kind of a flirt sometimes. If you stick with us you'll get used to it! I'm Sean, this is Darwin, and she's Jubilee."

"Y'ALL GOT TWO MORE MINUTES UNTIL THIS STARTS, BETTER STRETCH!" Present Mic announced from atop a giant stone wall.

"So, Darwin, what adaptations are you going to use? Your gills?" Jubilee asked

"No, I'm probably going to go with a thick hide or insect armor to fight." he replied

"Wait, what are your guys' quirks?" The green haired boy asked suddenly pulling out a notepad from his pocket. "You said Adaptation so does that mean you can adapt to certain situations or environments?"

"Oh, my quirk is Reactive Evolution. I can summon adaptations, or they just happen for me, I've got thick hides, insect armor, gills and such for water and some adaptations to help with moving faster. What's your name anyways?"

"I'm Izuku Midoriya!"

"Oh, we should call you Midoriya right? Our name culture is different. Cementoss, our resident director, gave us some information on greeting people." Banshee said. "My quirk is Sonic Sound, I can release powerful sounds from my voice, and I can do some echolocation, make people nauseous, and I have super good hearing."

"Yeah, you can call me Midoriya. That's an interesting quirk, uhh, Sean. How powerful is it? Does it have force to it? To what extent is the nausea? How far or low or high can you hear?"

"It does have force to it, I don't know the nausea extent, and I haven't measured the extent of my hearing but I can tell your heart is going my man, you're real excited and interested about quirks ain't'cha?"

"Oh yeah I am… What about you? What's your quirk? It's uhh, Jubilee right?" Midoriya asked

"Oh, well mine is called Fireworks to put it lightly, I unleash pyrotechnic energy plasmoids, it looks like fireworks, haha, I can control where they go with my mind and their destructive capabilities, but the color varies." Jubilee responded pulling out another lollipop. "Want one? I carry some around."

"No I-I'm fine." Midoriya responded.

"I'll take that, thank you very much." It was the tall boy with glasses from before. "Don't think that because you've taken the written portion weeks before us that you get special treatment to deter someone from trying to focus. It's disrespectful to the school." He was moving his arm robotic like.

"My bad man, we didn't mean to start trouble, we just wanted to help the guy relax, he seemed really stressed out. I'm Darwin." he introduced himself to the blue haired boy.

"Tenya Iida, now I'd say you all focus, if I'm right this should start in a moment or two."

"ALRIGHT, Y'ALL GOT 10 SECONDS!"

"Awesome." The three Americans made their way towards the front of the group, Banshee taking note of a girl with earphone jacks on her earlobes.

"START!" Present Mic announced as the door opened. The trio ran through. Darwin mixing his adaptations, one for speed and another to harden his arms so he could destroy the robots. Jubilee went on flinging her quirk around exploding robots like it was an American summer holiday. Banshee went ahead running around unleashing precise whistles that ripped holes in the robots. In short Midoriya and Iida were impressed with how the three soon coordinated once robots focused on them being major threats, racking up passing scores easily. Iida went ahead getting his points, while Midoriya rummaged around trying to find robots to destroy, focusing a tenth of his power in his hands and punching robots, to him it felt like trying to punch through paper and wore him out keeping up his power until he reached a passing score.

In Kitty and Kurt's testing area they fared well, Kitty phasing through and ripping apart robots from the inside or shutting them down. Kurt teleporting behind and around the robots to get them to attack each other or to shut them down.

Logan was in an area with an explosive blonde. They both radiated competition off each other, Logan was taking attacks and healing just as fast as he was getting hit, pulling out his claws and slicing through the robots like they were fruits and vegetables. The blond was jumping around and exploding robots, they both had left considerable amounts of robotic carnage, and were able to leave minimal amounts of damage to the buildings. They were getting neck and neck as Logan caught up to the blonde. Logan wasn't as quick due to his metallic skeleton, but he made up plenty with quick slices and incredible strength.

In the observation area, the pros watched the teens fight to get passing scores to enter the prestigious hero school. The frail blonde that Logan spotted days before walked over to a dest, to push a button, where their final robotic obstacle appeared.

The ground rumbled, causing the bits of metal on the floor to clang and vibrate. Suddenly everyone froze in their tracks to see what was going on. In each respective testing area, there Skyscraper Robots, the final type of robots they all had to face.

People ran towards the entrance of the testing areas, anything to get away from the behemoths. Except for one boy, the green haired mess ran towards the giant once he heard and saw a girl trapped under rubble and sprung into action, he didn't take his time to watch his power output and used all of his power to jump high into the air towards the robot, and with a mighty battle cry he destroyed the robot in one swing, saving the girl trapped in rubble from being crushed by the robot.

Darwin had ran over to the girl to get the debris off of her and and carried her, but she implored Darwin to get her to where the green haired boy was falling

"OH DAMN! IT'S MIDORIYA!" Banshee cried out.

Darwin followed her orders and just as Midoriya was going to turn into a cracked egg on the ground, the girl slapped him, and prevented him from hitting the ground, she touched the pads on her fingers together to get him to get back on the ground, hearing an audible thud.

"Midoriya!" Sean called out as he ran over. "Hey man, you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, the girl? Is she alright?" Midoriya asked disregarding his discolored and crooked arm and legs

"I-I'm fine, you sure know a way to pay someone back for helping someone, hehe, ow." Dawin asked her what's wrong and she pointed to her ankle, she had twisted it

"Oh my, seems like you went overboard there sonny." Recovery Girl came out and walked over to Midoriya. "You're lucky some students with healing powers can donate blood to heal others, what have you eaten today? Or how much?" She asked

"Oh, Logan donated blood?" Jubilee asked. "He did a major donation to our old school since we won't be going to the US for a while."

"Yes sweetie, he did donate it, and this young man is lucky he did, otherwise he'd be here till the evening." Recovery Girl scolded Midoriya. "I can heal you right now." She walked over to Darwin and kissed the girl he was holding, her leg glowed and healed, but the girl passed out in his arms.

"AH, what happened to her?!" Darwin exclaimed

"The healing my quirk does drains someone's stamina to heal faster. She's just sleeping, put her on the stretcher and she'll take a nap on the way back."

"No, put Midoriya on there, if I get tired holding her my body will develop some sort of adaptation that allows me to hold things longer." Darwin explained

"Very well, have it your way. Who want candy or needs some healing!" Recovery girl hollered, many students got some candy from her which actually numbed some aches the students had. Banshee and Jubilee got Midoriya on the stretcher and two robots hauled him away. Darwin followed Recovery Girl to the infirmary holding the girl. Once they got into the room the robots already got Midoriya on the bed with a shot of Logan's blood, immediately his bones and arms began to realign and heal, but the amount given was only able to realign his bones and solidify them again. Once Darwin and Recovery Girl came in, Darwin laid the girl on a bed and Recovery Girl gave Midoriya a kiss and his body began to fully heal, but he was super tired and he was out for a little while.

A few moments afterwards the blond who got told off in the beginning came by and saw him, left a note and went home. Soon the rest of the 6 showed up in the nurse's office, once they did and talked about their points, Kitty, Logan, and Kurt went to the dorms, Kurt teleported there while Kitty phased through the floors on the way to the exit. Logan asked Recovery Girl for a Snickers and made his way to the dorms. The girl Darwin brought in woke up when Logan left.

"Oh my, looks like 'Sleeping Beauty is awake'!" Jubilee exclaimed

"'Sleeping Beauty'?" She asked

"You twisted your ankle before Midoriya saved you from getting crushed by the giant robot, I get the debris off of you and carried you all the way here. I'm Armando Muñoz, but you can call me Darwin!" Darwin explained, exclaimed, and introduced

"O-Oh, thank you," The brunette blushed slightly. "I'm Ochaco Uraraka, you can call me Uraraka."

"Uraraka huh, nice name!" Darwin said reaching a hand out for a handshake to which Uraraka took.

"So is he going to be okay?" She asked Recovery Girl.

"Yeah, he'll be awake in maybe thirty minutes. Here, have some candy." Recovery put a small bag of gummies in her hand and said she was fine to leave.

Midoriya and Uraraka were the only ones who needed some sort of medical attention. Jubilee, Darwin, and Banshee stayed in the room with Midoriya. Recovery Girl went to do some paperwork in her actual office.

"What kind of quirk do you think he has?" Jubilee asked out loud

"Maybe some sort of strength type quirk, I took a peek at others in case they needed help or were in danger, and I saw his hands glowing as he wrecked shop with those robots, but I guess he went overboard with his quirk. He moves kind of awkward with it, I think he's new to using it. I bet maybe, a few months he's had this quirk. Late-bloomers are uncommon but he may be one." Darwin explained his thoughts

"Man, he's got some major power like All Might or something! He was like whooom, and like ahhhh, and then he yelled out smash and then he fell to the ground and the brunette Uraraka saved him." Banshee excitedly explained. "Let's give him some food at the dorm!"

"Totally, Logan's healing takes up nutrients which is why he likes to eat a lot. I bet that's why he asked Recovery Girl for the Snickers." Jubilee stated

"I can cut him up some fruit or something." Darwin offered

"Or he can show us around? We don't really go out much since the school restocks our fridge so we make our own food." Banshee offered up the thought

The trio began discussing what they wanted to do with the green haired teen.

Midoriya began to stir and when he woke up he saw the three teens in the black and yellow suits with X patches on their arms.

"Is this make Make-A-Wish? Why are the X-Men here?" Midoriya asked

"Oh we're not X-Men, not officially, we just went to the school where lots of them go to and out hero training uniforms look like this, our old principal/headmaster told us to bring them with us to Japan. C'mon Midoriya, we talked to you right before the practical." Jubilee explained, shining him a smile and offering him a lollipop to which he took. "Do you want to go out?" She asked bluntly

This short-circuited him again and turned red and began stuttering.

"She's just joking Midoriya, we wanted to hang out with you. Come on over to our dorm, we'll get you some food man." Banshee offered

"That would be pretty great, thank's Sean." Midoriya replied

"Great, do you want some spare clothes? I think Recovery girl has some gym uniforms you can use or something around here, let me see…" Darwin got up and rummaged around the office

"It's fine, thank's Darwin. Is my bag here?" Midoriya asked

"Oh, yeah, a teacher found it and put it here." Jubilee informed him.

"Can you pass it to me? I brought some spare clothes, I figured that my clothes would've torn off if I went with 100% of my power." Midoriya said as Jubilee handed him his backpack as he grabbed a spare work out outfit, wanting to be comfortable.

"Wait, 100% of your power breaks your bones?" Darwin asked. "How long have you had your quirk? A couple months right? If so is that why your quirk hurts you?"

"Yeah, I'm a late-bloomer. It's rare, and even rarer is that my parents don't have a quirk like this. I'm quite the anomaly." Midoriya informed them. "My quirk emerged a few months ago, I got into some problems due to me not being able to control it, but I was able to control about 5-10% of my power when I localize it in my hands or legs."

"Oh, that's pretty neat Midoriya, you're making quick progress. I bet once you get it under control, no one could beat you!" Banshee exclaims slapping Midoriya's back.

"Thanks Sean."

"Anyways, let's get to the dorm, I bet you're hungry." Jubilee said.

"Let me change first, can you close the door guys? I'll be there in a sec." Midoriya asked

"Yeah sure, I'll try not to peek Midoriya!" Jubilee teased giving him a wink, causing Midoriya to freeze up and turn red.

Once Midoriya had changed into another track suit, he followed the three black and yellow heroes-in-training.

"So, Midoriya, think you passed? We did, all we needed to do was get over the passing amount." Banshee asked and explained the situation for the six.

"So you guys are kind of here based on recommendation, but not taking the recommendation exam?" Midoriya asked

"Yeah, kinda, but we needed to pass the entrance exam on our old principal's rules, we also had to have code names, these X-Uniforms, and learn Japanese which is why we can talk to each other so well."

"That's interesting. Do you know why?" Midoriya asked them to which Banshee again replied

"Because the Principal here, Nezu, and our old Principal are friends and he put the offer out to many American schools, we just jumped the gun and got here first, I think we might be the only ones. We got here last week and have been living in a house-like-dorm since then, so for us it's a boarding school."

"That's interesting, who else came with you? What are their names or what they go by?"

"Well, the blue one is Kurt Wagner, you can call him Kurt, there's Kitty and she goes by Kitty. And there's Logan, it's not his real name but he prefers it. Or you can call him by his code name, Wolverine." Banshee explained giving a menacing tone to try and scare the mop of green hair.

"W-Wolverine?" Midoriya asked. "He sounds kind of scary."

"OH, MIDORIYA, a blonde boy came by and told me to give this to you." Jubilee gave Midoriya a note that read,' _Deku, you better have passed. I waited for you to kick your ass but you didn't show. I passed and I'm probably number one.'_

"Oh, Kacchan!" Midoriya shined a smile as he read the note and put it in his pocket.

"Is he your boyfriend? I don't judge man!" Darwin asked

"No, I'm not a homosexual." Midoriya responded.

"Alright cool, so is this blonde Kacchan your friend?" Darwin asked

"Yeah, we go to school together, he sat next to me during the exam." Midoriya explained. "And it might be better for when you see him to call him Bakugo." Midoriya noted to them as he opened the entrance door for them to walk out with him following behind.

"C'mon Midoriya, the dorm is over here." Jubilee exclaimed holding Midoriya's hand pulling him along. She didn't know it by Midoriya was really blushing, he doesn't talk to girls or really know how to interact with them.

Midoriya was surprised to see the dorm they lived in, he expected it to look like an apartment complex, but it just looked like a big suburban house.

"You guys are going to be living here for the next few years?" Midoriya asked

"Yeah, there's six rooms, and another for our Resident Director, Cementoss. There's workout equipment in the basement and a lounge room upstairs. It's got lots of cool stuff!" Banshee exclaimed as he lead everyone in by opening the front door.

"Who the hell is this?" Logan asked as he laid a skirt steak on a hot pan

"This is Midoriya, he destroyed one of those huge robots during the practical!" Jubilee exclaimed. "Isn't he cute!"

"He broke his legs and arm doing it, he got a shot of your blood and Recovery Girl used her quirk and when he woke up we offered to make him some food." Banshee added

"I'm cooking right now. Do it later, sit on the couch, when I'm done clean up and you can cook him whatever the fuck you were going to make." Logan informs them as Darwin jumps on a couch

"Okay!" Darwin replies as he switched the channels to go through movies and tv shows, settling on an old show about a speedster who left trails of lightning, it was on a part where he and a black and blue speedster fought. "Man, this show is pretty old."

"Shut up. So, Midoriya, what's your quirk, must be pretty powerful even if it is from a shortstack like you." Logan asked as he turned the skirt steak over

"It's a strength enhancement quirk, it also allows me to move faster. It manifested a few months ago, and I haven't figured out how to increase the speed of transferring my quirk from one part to the other nor have I figured out a way to increase my power output, my mentor told me I could probably handle only about 5-10% of my power." Midoriya explained

"That's pretty dumb." Logan replied not even looking at Midoriya.

"C'mon man, don't say that." Jubilee said trying to defend Midoriya.

"What's dumb about my quirk?" Midoriya asked him.

"It's the way you use it that's dumb. You're going to lose precious time in situations trying to charge up different areas of your body. It's better to do it all over your body, like the way I cook this skirt steak. The heat is applied everywhere, not just one small part, it's inefficient, and it might get you killed one day if you keep using it the way you do now. So quit it you piece of broccoli."

Midoriya mumbled to himself that people couldn't really hear except for Banshee. "All over, so instead of it in one area I should imagine it like the power turning on everywhere in a house than just one room as an example." Midoriya stood up and charged up his quirk, he glowed with heat and once his body coursed with his quirk his entire body was glowing and harmless bolts of electricity came from his body. But it didn't last long as Midoriya's power shut down as he slumped back on the couch. "Man, I forgot how tired I actually am, the blood I was given really got me hungry."

"Oh, you had some of my blood? Didn't think Recovery Girl would've used it so soon." Logan said out loud for them to hear.

"It was your blood?" Midoriya asked. "Is it part of you quirk?"

"Yeah, I have metal bones and claws, and I have a crazy fast healing factor that uses up nutrients so I usually eat things with carbs or proteins mostly. I used up a lot since those robots kept trying to tear me apart, I had to regrow a fingertip today. This blonde kept pissing me off too, every explosion he created slowly wore down my healing factor cause I kept getting burned." Logan explained his quirk and talked about the practical

"Oh, that's my friend, Kacchan, or Bakugo as you would know him." Midoriya informed him.

"Ah, alright. Midoriya, here. I made an extra one for you. This should handle you for a small while." Logan offered Midoriya a plate of a skirt steak and some cut up roasted potatoes.

"What about us!?" Jubilee, Banshee, and Darwin exclaimed.

"I said you could make him something," Logan pointed at Midoriya who was munching on the potatoes mumbling that Logan was a good cook. "I never said I'd cook you three anything, I also gave him food since he got some healing from my blood."

The three groaned and went to the fridge to get some leftover food or some fruits.

Logan sat on the couch eating with Midoriya who was answering his questions about his quirk.

"So say you get shot where does the bullet go if it doesn't just go right through you? Do you still feel pain? Does it hurt when your claws come out?" Midoriya asked while writing in his notebook, he already copied notes on Jubilee, Darwin, and Banshee into this notebook and was writing about Logan.

"I've been shot a couple times before, not fun. I still feel pain even when my claws come out. I have to do it every few times during the day so it doesn't hurt as much than if I let it close up, it's almost like a piercing. If I get shot and the bullet is still in me, my body will heal in a specific way. It heals from the bullet out, every new layer of flesh regenerated it pushes the bullet out of my body and doesn't leave scars." Logan responded as he put a cigar in his mouth to which he received a weird look from the green haired teen. "I don't light these, even if I did my body would heal from any ill effects of smoking."

"Oh, alright." He got back to writing Logan's response and asked to see the claws and drew a diagram of it. He was getting lots of notes from Logan than he did most people, except he had notes on All Might from training with him.

Midoriya went home and got Jubilee's, Darwin's, and Banshee's numbers and they asked him to come over whenever since they didn't have much to do except wait for test results, work out, and wait for school to start. Midoriya agreed and on his way back he texted him mom, All Might, and Bakugo.

He texted All Might about the new development to his quirk and All Might wanted to see it soon. His mom wanted him to get home and explain to her why he was home late. He also texted Bakugo he broke his arm in the practical and needed healing from Recovery Girl, but didn't tell him anything else.

 **A/N : Hey, hope you all don't mind changed we've made to the relationship of Deku and Bakugo, even the way Deku uses the quirk and the time difference to when he got it. We also hope you don't mind the limitation Wolverine's healing can do, or that he's probably 'nicer' than we see him in the way movies have shown him to be. We're taking some liberties with the characters that we hope you all don't mind. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, please follow, or favorite, or revier, or all three. Have a nice day!**


End file.
